


Cleaning House

by missbecky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not that I'm complaining about the view or anything," Tony said, "but you do know we have these new-fangled things called mops, right? Also, I'm pretty sure I pay people to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning House

It had been a long day in the workshop, and eventually Tony was forced to resurface for some coffee. Just inside the kitchen, he stopped dead at the sight of Steve Rogers down on his hands and knees, scrub brush in hand. At once surprised and utterly delighted, he stared at the curve of Steve's ass, and the play of muscles in Steve's arm as he scrubbed at a patch of tile. Steve was dressed for the occasion in a tattered T-shirt and a pair of old shorts; a thick lock of hair had fallen onto his forehead from bending over.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view or anything," Tony said, "but you do know we have these new-fangled things called mops, right? Also, I'm pretty sure I pay people to do this."

"I know," Steve said, still scrubbing away. "But sometimes you just want to do something yourself. Haven't you ever heard of elbow grease?"

"I'm frequently told I smell of it," Tony said. "Just what prompted this, anyway?"

Steve looked up at him. "I just felt like it," he said. "And I'm testing a theory."

"Oh? What's that?" Tony said.

"Well, you know," Steve said as he dunked his brush into a bucket of suds, "I read something once about making a floor so clean you could eat off it."

Tony screwed up his nose. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"That's what I thought, too," Steve said. "But then I also thought, what about doing…other things…on a newly cleaned floor?" He gave Tony an arch look.

"Um," Tony said. He cleared his throat. "Well, you know me. All about the science. And testing theories. Yeah."

Steve just nodded, and leaned forward to reach a patch of tile that was just a little bit out of reach. The move pulled his shorts tight about his ass, and accentuated the muscles in his thighs.

"I don't know," Tony said, pretending to sound doubtful. "Clean or not, that floor's still going to be awfully hard."

"True," Steve said. "Leave that to me, though."

"Oh," Tony said faintly. He stood there for a while longer, then said, "So, um. How about you let me know when you're ready to test your theory?"

Steve smiled. "I thought good science took time?"

"Screw science," Tony said.

Steve tossed his scrub brush into the bucket. "I'd rather you screw me."

Tony grinned and crossed the sparklingly clean floor. "That can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of thing I think of when I'm scrubbing away at my own floors. If only I had my own Steve to do it for me...


End file.
